vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Naughty Bear
Summary Naughty Bear is the main character of the game series of the same name. He is a tattered brown rejected teddy who is constantly being bullied and hunted by the other teddy bears of Perfection Island. The only thing Naughty ever wanted was to be accepted by the Bears and join the fun games and parties they have. But every time, they reject him and even humiliate him. This was still seen even when he saved the island from an alien invasion only to have his celebration cake thrown in his face and locked out of the party. So in return, Naughty murders the Bears over and over again. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with preparation, far higher with The Golden Oozy Name: Naughty Bear, Naughty (for short) Origin: Naughty Bear Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Teddy Bear Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Uses various types of tools to kill the other bears), Empathic Manipulation (Can scare even robots and zombies to suicide, Simply by destroying things or even showing up plants fear into his victims minds, Even if he is seen it right in front of them, his boos still leave his victims scared), Teleportation (Shown here, It’s been heavily implied that Naughty Bear is a Unibear, which all Unibears are capable of teleporting across the island) Paralysis Inducement (His regular boos leave an opponent temporarily stunned for a second, Mega Boo causes anyone within several meters to grow dazed an unable to move for several seconds, Naughty can smack someone on the head hard enough to leave them dazed and unable to move), Fire Manipulation via Fire gloves, Preparation (Can build suits or weapons to increase his stats significantly), Can work with and create Quantum based weapons, Ice Manipulation via Ice gloves, Sound Manipulation via Squeaky Hammer (A Hammer which squeaks in a frequency high enough to kill people, Can also scream loud enough to paralyze people), Stealth Mastery, Fourth Wall Awareness (Can hear the Narrator and even listens to what the narrator tells him which is usually to punish the other bears, Can learn information from The Narrator he couldn’t have possibly known himself), Martial Arts (Is an extremely skilled fighter, capable of taking on several trained fighters like Officers, SWAT, and Military by himself, Casually toyed around with Several Master Ninjas at once), Pressure Points (Can cause bears to explode by hitting certain body parts, Can poke someone’s neck which causes near instant death, Can smack someone’s head hard enough to leave them dazed and unable to move), Dimensional Storage (Can pull his weapons out from nowhere like shown here), Electricity Manipulation (Via his Stun Rod and Can summon bolts of lightning), Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers out of his eyes or with guns), Size Manipulation (Laser guns can shrink down body parts), Explosion Manipulation, Transmutation via The Golden Machete, Diamond Pickaxe, and Pinyata stick (Turns blood into money), BFR sacrificial dagger (Can trap demons and spirits into the Underworld), Summoning via the sacrificial dagger (Can raise and summon the dead), Poison Manipulation (His Potent Herbicide is able to kill any life form), Necromancy (Can raise and control the undead with the Bearcatoot suit) Regeneration (High-Low), Infinite Ammo with Golden Oozy, Enhanced Senses (Can see where bears are from thousands of meters away), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect whenever a bear is trying to leave, even when several meters apart, Always knows where bears are at or hiding), Possibly Immortality (Type 4, likely comparable to the other bears, who continue to appear in subsequent missions after being killed and even return in the second game, not combat applicable), Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can take hits from his own Potent Herbicide), Ice Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can take frequency high enough to kill his own kind with no reaction), Transmutation (Can be hit by his own sticks, golden machete, and diamond pick axe, and is unaffected by its effects), Electricity Manipulation (Can take hits from a stun rod and is entirely uneffected), and Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level physically (Can smash large golden safes, 12 foot statues, pulverize emeralds, and did this, He can vaporize robots, At the end of the game, he blew up everybody in a house with a Rocket Launcher), Higher with preparation, far higher with the Golden Oozy (Is able to one shot people comparable to Naughty), bypass durability via Empathic Manipulation, Pressure Points, Transmutation, BFR, and Poison Manipulation Speed: At least Supersonic (Can dodge close range bullets and soundwaves), possibly higher (Can dodge close range lasers), higher with preparation, Massively Hypersonic+ Attack Speed (Can summon and use pure lightning) Lifting Strength: At Least Class 10 (Can lift this giant robot with one arm, Can casually kick the very same robot out of site and into the clouds) Striking Strength: Large Building Class, Higher with preparation Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from bears comparable to him, Can survive being right on top of a fire blast which can vaporize giant robots), Higher with preparation Stamina: Extremly high (Can travel around an island killing bears with no break or signs of tire, held onto a bus from the bottom for implied several hours) Range: Standard melee range, extended with various weapons, Tens of meters with Boos, Hundreds of meters with guns, Kilometers with lightning, Higher with teleportation Standard Equipment: Several blades, Chainsaws, A Death Scythe, Daggers, Bear traps, plant traps, Giant needles, Potent Herbicide, Swords, Behemoth Sword, Axes, Pitchforks, Brass Knuckles, Machetes, Handheld Miniguns, Quantum Gloves, Crowbars, Spears, Bladed Gloves, Fire Gloves, Ice Gloves, Sawblades, Pickaxes, Sledgehammers, Stun Rod, Giant Bones, Squeaky Hammer, Laser guns, Pistols, Uzis, Rocket Launcher, Land Mines, Golden Oozy Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Is an highly skilled fighter, able to overpower several military trained bears all at once, and outsmart bears smart enough to create portals to entirely new dimensions, Can work with and create Quantum based weaponry, Fought with several robots that were specifically designed to kill him, made by a Bear so smart he could create a portal to the fourth dimension, and destroyed them using nothing but a common stick, Is smarter than Fluffy, who built a super brain robot so smart, it could rip holes in reality and destroy the universe, Has utilized and created dozens of weapons from common objects he finds around him) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: ''' Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) Izuku’s Profile (Speed was equal, They were 20 meters apart, Deku was at 20 percent) Junko Enoshima (Danganronpa) Junko’s Profile (Junko got a Monokuma Bear, Base Junko was used, They started 20 meters from each other, Speed is equal) '''Notable Losses: Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Spider-Man’s profile (Speed was equalized and the fight started with each combatant 150 meters apart) 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Crazy Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Brawlers Category:Male Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Naughty Bear Category:Stealth Masters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Size Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Necromancers Category:Poison Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Blade Users Category:Axe Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Quantum Users Category:Immortals Category:Fear Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users